I took a Pill
by MisanthropicWonder
Summary: Beca's life after graduating from Barden


This story was inspired by I Took a Pill - Mike Posner. I own neither the song nor the Pitch Perfect world/characters.

Graduation had come and gone and Beca had said her goodbyes to the Bella's and more saddeningly Chloe. The two had formed a strong bond during their time at Barden and to lose it was devastating to Beca, but she knew that with Chloe staying here and her moving to L.A. there would be no way to keep their relationship the same.

I took a pill in Ibiza

To show Avicii I was cool

And when I finally got sober, felt 10 years older

But fuck it, it was something to do

Her father astonished that she even managed to graduate rewarded her with a trip to Ibiza. Her first night there she missed Chloe so much she took a pill from a stranger in a random club. Ended up doing god knows what, all she could remember was jumping out of a hotel window into a pool. But here she was waking up in some random alley feeling like she was going to die. The night wasn't exactly what she had planned for this trip, but atleast she forgot for awhile.

I'm living out in LA

I drive a sports car just to prove

I'm a real big baller 'cause I made a million dollars

And I spend it on girls and shoes

The trip came and went much the same as it started but now she's finally in L.A. Her dream right? The label she signed with gave her a hefty bonus so like anyone she bought a beautiful car, a Mazda MX-5 Miata, in red, her favored pained colour. After that she threw herself in work, quickly topping charts and accumulating millions. Blowing it just as quickly on random girls and custom sneakers, but she still couldn't forget Chloe.

But you don't wanna be high like me

Never really knowing why like me

You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone

You don't wanna ride the bus like this

Never knowing who to trust like this

You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing

Stuck up on that stage singing

All I know are sad songs, sad songs

Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs

Chloe was always on Beca's mind, and she wished she would be there, but she also wanted her to stay as far away from her mess as possible. No one should ever spend there life in a cloud of pills and not knowing what to expect. The high always wore off and she was left alone every time. People in L.A. were conniving, always trying to suck her dry or use her, she was bitter and mistrusting of everyone. She was a shell of her former self, stuck out in the life she dreamed of, but not living. All she felt was nothing or saddness, not a life to live, no she would go this alone, Chloe was too good for this farce of a life.

I'm just a singer who already blew his shot

I get along with old timers

'Cause my name's a reminder of a pop song people forgot

And I can't keep a girl, no

'Cause as soon as the sun comes up

I cut 'em all loose and work's my excuse

But the truth is I can't open up

Now it's been a couple years and I've blown it all. I spend my time in the park playing chess with the old men, humming tunes they'd nearly forgot. When they ask my name a spark of recognition is there but it's nothing more than nostalgia. And after all these years I still haven't found someone, I practice use them and lose them like an art, and run excuse after excuse over anyone I bring home. My soul still won't let anyone in, it's still repairing itself.

I took a plane to my home town

I brought my pride and my guitar

All my friends are all gone but there's manicured lawns

And the people still think I'm a star

I walked around downtown

I met some fans on Lafayette

They said tell us how to make it 'cause we're getting real impatient

So I looked 'em in the eye and said

It's been so long since I set foot here, Barden was where I learned to dream, and built my aspirations. I've lost all my pride and attitude over time, and now it's just me returning with my guitar and a hope. None of the Bella's stuck around but the campus looks the same and the new Bella's are all so eager to be around me, they still think I'm something. I roam the streets, downtown where I use to grab any records I could out of the antique shop. I go in the old store and see some unexpected fans who are so willing to believe I hold the answers they seek. They want to know how I made it, and all I can do is look them in the eye and tell them.

You don't wanna be high like me

Never really knowing why like me

You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone

You don't wanna ride the bus like this

Never knowing who to trust like this

You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing

Stuck up on that stage singing

All that I know are sad songs, sad songs

Darling, all that I know are sad songs, sad songs

You don't want that life, it's not everything it's cracked up to be. Keep your friends and loved ones always. Never choose fame over pre-existing happiness. You'll end up on a tour bus going across the highways surrounded by people wanting your attention, and you'll never feel more alone. Then you'll end up on a stage, being idolized by the masses and all you'll be able to sing is the saddest songs, ones of regret.

That doesn't appear to be what the fans wanted to here, but it's the truth, and some of them maybe even will listen. You turn to leave and you hear a voice you'd almost forgotten. "Beca?" and maybe you won't always be on a stage singing sad songs, maybe you get a second chance. You turn and smile, and start it all over.


End file.
